1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to vehicle steering systems and in particular to such systems which are suitable for us on a tractor or similar utility vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
It is well known in such vehicles to steer the vehicle using a hydraulically operated steering actuator which is supplied with pressurized fluid from a pressurized source to provide power assisted steering. One of the problems of such systems is that the system provides relatively little steering feedback to the driver and this is particularly disadvantageous when the vehicle is being driven on roads at higher speeds.
It is an object of the present invention to provided an improved vehicle steering system which is suitable for use on tractors or other similar utility vehicles.